All Ashed Up
by Shadow Ninja Koopa
Summary: Inspired by Crossoverparinglover's Too Many Ashes. We all have seen many different versions of Ash and Pikachu, even in the anime we have seen similar characters. But how about some clones of the original? Let's have a small look at some of them.


**Well welcome one and all to this Pokemon fic. This was inspired by Too Many Ashes by Crossoverparinglover. Have a look at it as it is a fun short piece. Also have a look at his Pokemon Reset Bloodlines while you are at it. Those who are familiar with my work may have an understanding where this idea will go. Anyway, enough talk, let's go.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon is owned by Nintendo and Game Freak. I own nothing.**

"Look, there is something going on." Pikachu said as he sat upon a fence post overlooking Professor Oak's lab. "Why are we not allowed in the fields anymore? Something has to be going on." A low groan escaped his teammates throats as he turned to them. "Ok, what now?"

"You are an idiot." A harsh screechy voice called out. "We may have known you for the longest but this is ridiculous." With a sudden burst of speed, a large Dodrio with necks as black as night stepped forward, his heads looking down at the surprised rodent. "This is almost like your cloned Pikachu idea."

"For the last time, I swear I saw a trainer who looked exactly like ours with a Pikachu who looked like me."

"Which is an impossibility." A Ninetales spoke up from her place upon the ground, her glorious coat shimmering in the warm sun. Her eyes looked upon Pikachu with boredom for a second before they closed once again. "Pikachu are uncommon in many regions so it would be near impossible for you to spot one who looks like you. As for our trainer..." A chuckle escaped her as she turned her body slightly as she searched for the most comfortable spot in the grass. "No one is even similar to our trainer."

"Than explain why that Richie guy thought he knew us."

"Humans all look alike." Dodrio snapped, having enough of the conversation. The three heads were tired of such words, it was the same thing over and over again. Their leader may have been a strong battler, impressing them when they were a simple two head but he was beginning to lose it. Perhaps he should retire for a while and leave the defending of the flock to them? "They all the same."

"They actually aren't." A small voice spoke from the tall grass. Eyes went to them as a small Oddish that turned as red as a beetroot. "Um... What I'm saying is... Err... Not all humans look alike and... Oh those Trio guys. They thought we were someone else!" The small creature all but shouted at the end as the looks became almost too much to handle.

"Hah see, even Oddish sees it!" Pikachu shouted excited that someone was agreeing with him. "Team Rocket, I almost forgot about them. They thought we were going to send out a Charizard at one point. Why would we even have a stubborn, temperamental behemoth?"

"Charizard? Easy explanation." Ninetales raised her head, annoyed her sleep was ruined by the stupid theories buzzing around. "They thought our trainer was from Pallet Town, which he might be but that's nothing special. As for the dragon, many trainers from that area wish to start with what they consider," a harsh snort left her exquisite nose, "'The coolest fire type'. But congratulations on the large words. Now as for your theory of why we aren't allowed in the lab..."

"Is it not obvious!?" The booming tones of a fully grown Poliwrath called out. His body damp as a golden belt was wrapped around his stomach. "We are simply too powerful to be allowed in. They are worried that we would demolish the area with our superior strength!"

A light breeze blew past as Poliwrath's explanation filled the groups ears. Oddish fled further into the grass, fearful of the loud words from her larger companion. "R-right... See Pikachu... Th-that's the reason."

"That's not the reason... But I won't deny our power." Pikachu whispered as a threatening look overtook the tadpoles face.

"He may have a point for once." Ninetales replied. "How much destruction follows us? That resort in Porta Vista is only proof of that. And no, there was no giant Tentacruel." The rodent's face fell once again as the fox pre-emptively shut him down. A light tugging at her side caused her to look down at the last member of the group. A small Cubone sat in the dirt, scribbles surrounding her as she used her bone as a makeshift brush. "And what are you up to little one?" Her voice growing soft as the small creature continued to draw.

"Drawing. Look its you." She called out pointing at a poorly drawn Ninetales. The lines were wonky and it was missing several tails but to the older female it was beautiful. "And there's daddy." Right next to it was a large scribble of better quality of their shared trainer. On the shoulder of the dirt picture was a small Cubone, a large grin on its face. "And Pikachu is there." What could only be described as a scribbled out image, crossed out several times with a large skull over it was placed under the trainer's feet.

"Excellent resemblance."

"Thank you!"

"Ok now that's just mean." Pikachu pouted. "Cubone, what do you think about all this?" He asked trying to get the last member on his side. Curse Oddish changing sides on him. But he couldn't blame her. You never annoy Poliwrath.

"I think... You should be returned to the sphere and I get to ride on daddy's shoulder."

"Excellent! I agree with such an idea!" Poliwrath shouted. "So we are agreed then. Pikachu returns to the sphere and I get to ride on our trainer's shoulder!"

"No! I get to ride on his shoulder! Bad Poli!" Cubone shouted, jumping to her feet and rushing at the laughing tadpole. Pikachu sighed in defeat, there had to be something going on, there had to be. He was not paranoid, he couldn't be. No, something was happening and Professor Oak had to be behind it all. Why else wouldn't they be allowed anywhere near the lab.

"Hey guys, sorry I took so long." The familiar voice of their trainer filled the air. Heads turned as their favourite human approached. "The Professor got a phone call from Johto so he asked me to leave." As their Ash got closer, Cubone jumped to his legs, hugging it tightly as she nuzzled her head into his shin. "Hey Cubone sorry again."

The little creature pointed to the dirt as her trainer inspected the images sketched into the ground. "Is that us? That's amazing Cubone." The little girl beamed in pride before a frown overtook her face as Pikachu climbed to her trainer's shoulder, Oddish followed swiftly afterwards, stopping at his other leg. "Hey Oddish, Pikachu. Sorry your not allowed near the lab. The Professor said he was worried about Poliwrath and Dodrio's power." Said Pokemon beamed as Ninetales sent a smug look at the rodent.

"Pika, Pikapi!" Pikachu shouted as he pointed furiously at the lab.

"No Pikachu, we can't go in. Besides the Professor was telling me about a tournament about to start near Celadon City so that's our next stop." Pikachu shook his head, not wanting to leave. This was proof, they hadn't left Kanto ever. There had to be a reason, there had to be and it all went back to that other Pikachu.

He wouldn't rest until he found the truth! The truth of who that copy was, where he came from and what the Professor had to do with it.

"Cubone!"

... Right after he avoided another Cubone tantrum. That little girl had way to good of an arm for a tyke.

 **-END-**

 **If this came off as a little too ambiguous, my apologies. Yes this is a clone of Ash and Pikachu. Hey, the anime mentions a couple of other trainers of similar looks and with Pikachus. What's a hundred more or so in the greater scheme of things.**

 **Alright now for a little but of information. For those who have read my previous work, you may have noticed I vanished. I apologise profusely. I have been not very well in certain ways and that caused a slump in writing my own works. I apologise again.**

 **Now will there be more of these? Yes. What kind of things? Maybe more like the above with different teams. More Ash clones and some battles. A bit of Contests. Some romance for those who wish for some. Maybe a bit of parody as well. I'll do my best to make sure this makes sense and you can enjoy it.**

 **Honestly, thanks again to Crossoverparinglover for giving his permission in writing this. It really helped me. So thank you so much. Like I said, I will be writing more of these short snippets and perhaps coming back to some as well. If you wish to leave an idea, go ahead. I'll be sure to have a look at it. Other than that, I guess that's it for me. Please read and review. Until next time.**


End file.
